La novia de mi mejor amigo
by chipikroou
Summary: Kiba tiene una cita, esta noche y aunque las señales han estado ahí por días Akamaru no puede estar más fastidiado por ello y espera ansioso al momento en que la nueva perra aparezca por esa puerta, se deshará de ella tan pronto como pueda... o eso creyó.


**La novia de mi mejor amigo**

 **.**

Hacía días que la ropa de su mejor amigo olía diferente; apestaba, mejor dicho. No entendía porque el muchacho olía la camisa luego de quitársela, la miraba unos momentos hecha un bulto en sus manos y sonreía, para darle una última olfateada y arrojarla en el cesto de la ropa sucia. Ya no era agradable recostarse en ese montón de ropa por las noches, esa pestilencia se le pegaba en todo el cuerpo, era un aroma dulcecillo que se te encaja en las fosas nasales y no te deja estar en paz, te marea, te causa jaqueca e irrita el humor… pero, extrañamente, había algo jodidamente familiar en ese aroma tan molesto y no sabía identificar qué era.

Resopló y miró al muchacho caminar sin camisa por el apartamento, en silencio, ahora llevaba puesto ese apestoso aroma falso que a los humanos les gustaba llevar; estaba ocupado, asegurándose que todo estuviera en perfecto orden. Aquel día no le había permitido acercarse a la cocina, a pesar de que un delicioso aroma a carne emanaba del horno, tampoco le había dado a probar de lo que había preparado; había pasado la mañana entera limpiando, incluso le había bañado y puesto ese odioso collar que no usaban ni para salir a caminar…

Aquello solo podía significar una cosa: Kiba le presentaría a la nueva perra esa noche.

Apretó un poco el rostro y enseñó los dientes, fastidiado, mientras se recostaba en el sillón. Kiba era aburrido cuando tenía una perra con la que restregarse… no jugaban como antes y aunque siguieran pasando el día juntos, no era lo mismo, esa jodida humana recibía siempre toda la atención y lo peor de todo es que siempre querían estar manoseándolo, embarrándole los jodidos olores falsos de los humanos; ¡como si no fuera suficiente con tener que olerlas en las ropas de Kiba! Malhumorado, levantó a mirada, moviendo las orejas y observó a Kiba, que terminaba de acomodar la mesa para su cita… _su cita romántica, ña, ña._

– ¿Qué pasa amigo? ¿Estás impaciente? – Preguntó Kiba, deteniéndose un momento para acariciarle la cabeza.

– ¡Arf, arf, arf! ¡Arf! ( _¿Impaciente, yo? ¿Por conocer a esa perra? ¡Por supuesto que no!)_ – Ladró molesto.

Kiba carcajeó. – Esta vez va a agradarte.

Gruñó. _Dices eso cada vez._

– Confía en mí esta vez, Akamaru.

Se levantó, quedando casi a la altura de Kiba. – Arf… _(Confiar en ti…)_ – Si sus cejas se notaran, Kiba se daría cuenta de su estado de ánimo.

El llamado a la puerta hizo que ambos miraran hacia ella, expectantes. Kiba sonrió de nuevo, con esa sonrisa de idiota que a Akamaru le podría hacer brincar de la diversión, pero que en esos momentos le malhumoraba aún más. Kiba se alejó, sacudiéndose las manos, como si él estuviera sucio; Akamaru entrecerró los ojos y volvió a recostarse en el sillón, sintiéndose indignado.

– ¡Arf, arf, arf! _(¡Morderé su bolso en cuanto cruce esa puerta!)_

Kiba sonrió, divertido y extendió la mano hacia la puerta, girando el pestillo, luego el picaporte y abriendo lentamente; Akamaru se levantó rápido del sillón, su tamaño le permitía llegar rápidamente a donde quiera que quisiera ir, así que no era de extrañar que llegase hacia la puerta antes de que esta terminara de abrirse. Se levantó, para recibir a la perra apestosa con uno de sus abrazos que las hacían reírse por compromiso y con suerte podría arruinarle el vestido y el peinado; pero la sensación del viento agitando sus pelos lo hizo abrir los ojos, antes de que sus patas delanteras cayeran en el suelo. Confundido, movió un poco la cabeza hacia la izquierda y luego miró hacia arriba, topándose con un rostro familiar que conocía hace años.

Saltó sobre sus patas delanteras y miró a Kiba. – ¡Arf! ¡Arf, arf! ¡ _Mierda! ¡Es Hanabi, Kiba!_

Miró a la muchacha que le sonrió apenas, como solía hacerlo siempre y que dejó, como siempre, una galleta en su hocico de manera discreta, la cual atesoró en su hocico para que Kiba no fuera a regañarle luego… decía que se pondría gordo, pero eso solo le sucede a los humanos. Caminó meneando la cola y mirándolos a ambos, Hanabi era divertida, Hanabi nunca le manoseaba, ni le decía que era un buen chico, ni le hablaba con voz de retrasada y lo mejor de todo es que a Hanabi no le molestaba lanzarle objetos para jugar. Seh… Hanabi era lo mejor, no mejor que Kiba claro.

Luego de esconder la galleta en su cama, donde Kiba no la encontraría, regresó a la sala de estar. Hanabi estaba sentada, mirando la habitación y en cuanto le vio llegar volvió a sonreírle, Akamaru caminó hacia el sillón en el que Kiba le permitía acostarse.

– ¡Arf! ¡ _Bienvenida!_

Hanabi ni siquiera le miró y el comenzó a jugar con su hueso. Estaba feliz de que la cita de Kiba no hubiese llegado aún y si llegaba, ahora no sería tan molesto, Hanabi estaba ahí, ella sabía controlar a Kiba y se burlaba de él cuando se ponía todo estúpido y se restregaba con otra humana. Meneó la cola feliz.

– ¿Y qué tal estuvo tu día? – Preguntó Kiba, desde la cocina.

– Estuvo bien. – Respondió sin más, buscando que hacer.

Kiba no tardó en aparecer, con los platos, algo de vino y esas cosas raras que usan los humanos para comer. Akamaru bostezó, mirándolo como si fuera un idiota, aún seguía emocionado por su cita, ¿acaso no se daba cuenta que ahora eran dos contra tres? Él contaba por dos. El muchacho le sonrió a Hanabi e hizo un gesto con la mano, indicándole que esperara, Akamaru movió un poco la cabeza confundido… Kiba se estaba comportando aún más como un estúpido, juntó las cejas y el hueso cayó de su hocico. Miró a Hanabi, que estaba sentada, mirando la mesa, con el rostro de siempre y las manos suavemente acomodadas sobre su regazo.

Ahora que Akamaru lo pensaba bien… Hanabi vestía distinto, le recordaba a Hinata con ese vestido. Se recostó y pasó una de sus patas por su cabeza, ¿qué estaba pasando?

– ¡Bueno, la cena está servida!

Kiba corrió la silla para que Hanabi se sentara y Akamaru levantó la cabeza. La muchacha sonrió un poco y no dudó el acariciarle al pasar… y entonces el fastidioso aroma falso le atacó el cerebro y lo dejó en shock, mirando a la muchacha caminar a la mesa, sentarse con cuidado mientras Kiba acomodaba la silla y luego como ella se llevaba un mechón de cabello detrás del oído cuando Kiba se sentaba frente a ella, con esa sonrisa estúpida en el rostro.

Ese fastidioso aroma de humano falso era el que llevaba días oliendo en la roba de Kiba.

– Creí que Akamaru se sentaría a la mesa con nosotros. – Bromeó Hanabi.

Akamaru la miró, no sabía se debía sentirse ofendido o si le estaba apoyando… demonios, estaba confundido.

Kiba sonrió y se frotó el cuello. – Bueno, no creí que fuera correcto, es la primera vez que vienes a mi casa.

– ¿Arf? _¿Qué?_ – Se levantó del sillón y se sentó a lado de la mesa, mirándolos a ambos.

Kiba miró a Hanabi unos momentos, que miraba a su vez a Akamaru; Akamaru miró a Hanabi y luego miró a Kiba, pidiendo una explicación. Escuchó a la muchacha decir algo sobre los modales y la mala educación, pero en esos momentos no le importaba que ella creyera que Kiba era un inepto sin educación, ¡en esos momentos quería saber qué carajo estaba pasando! ¿Por qué coño Hanabi estaba sentada a la mesa, comiendo de los platos de los que comen las citas? ¿Por qué Kiba la estaba viendo como un estúpido? ¿Por qué Kiba llevaba días oliendo a Hanabi y su aroma falso? ¿¡Por qué todo eso!?

Gruñó un poco. _Me estoy impacientando…_

– ¿Ves? – Dijo Hanabi con su tono sabihondo. – Tiene hambre.

Kiba la miró con rostro sabihondo. – No tiene hambre.

– ¡Arf! _¡Hey!_ – Akamaru se levantó y juntó las cejas. – ¡Arf, arf, arf, arf! _¡Tiene razón, tengo hambre!_

Hanabi negó una sola vez y le miró como si fuera un idiota. – Kiba, creo que si tiene hambre.

Volvió a negar. – Te digo que no.

– ¡Arf! _¡Que sí!_

– ¿Entonces qué le pasa? – Preguntó, sin creerle al muchacho y cruzándose de brazos.

Kiba levantó un dedo. – Es simple… está celoso.

Hanabi enarcó una ceja y Akamaru movió la cabeza hacia un lado.

– ¿Arf? _¿Celoso?_

Hanabi enarcó ambas cejas, aquella respuesta, aparentemente había sido suficiente y luego le había mirado unos momentos. Akamaru, por el contrario, había descubierto gracias a Hanabi que tenía hambre y se había olvidado por completo de sus incógnitas iniciales, así que desvió la mirada hacia Kiba y levantó un momento las orejas. Kiba carcajeó al notar que Akamaru estaba completamente confundido y estiró los brazos para acariciarle la cabeza y jugar con sus orejas, mientras Hanabi continuaba comiendo, con una sonrisa ladina.

– Este grandulón está celoso de ti, porque eres mi novia.

Akamaru había empezado a menear la cola divertido y sintió que le daban un golpe en el pecho, sacudió la cabeza y miró a Kiba sin creerlo, para después mirar a Hanabi.

– ¡¿Arf?! _¡¿Qué?!_ – Pegó un gracioso salto.

Kiba volvió a reír y le dio una palmada en la cabeza, para volver a comer. Akamaru miró a Hanabi incrédulo. Ahora todo tenía sentido: ¡Kiba tenía una perra y la nueva perra era Hanabi! Sacudió la cabeza unos momentos y luego caminó en círculos, se sentó, volvió a caminar en círculos en el mismo sitio y volvió a sentarse; se recostó luego de unos segundos y miró a Hanabi desde ahí.

Desvió la mirada hacia el costado y luego resopló, ¿cómo se desharía de ella? Un pequeño sonidillo agudo escapó de su garganta. _Ella me da galletas…_

Los miró unos momentos y volvió a desviar la mirada hacia el suelo. Conocía a Hanabi desde hacía años, ¡ella le daba galletas, joder! Era la única humana, además de los compañeros de equipo de Kiba, a los que les permitía tratarlo como un cachorrito, ellos dos habían le jugado sucio a Kiba, hacían un buen equipo, incluso habían ido a misiones juntos, con Kiba, claro), y al contrario de otros ninjas, ella se preocupaba por él y lo tomaba en cuenta, ¡incluso tenían un movimiento juntos!

Los miró unos momentos, no estaba feliz con esa relación. Resopló y gruñó. _Bien jugado cabroncito, bien jugado._

Kiba soltó una sonora carcajada y Hanabi rodó la mirada. El muchacho tomó la mano de la muchacha y la acarició suavemente, Akamaru rodó la mirada y desapareció de la habitación, no podría ver eso o vomitaría.

– Te aprueba. – Anunció Kiba.

Akamaru resopló en la otra habitación al escuchar aquello, mientras miraba la galleta que Hanabi le había obsequiado al llegar. Hanabi era diferente de las demás perras, pero ¡claro que no la aprobaba! Se recostó en la cama y comió malhumorado la galleta.

* * *

¡AKAMARU ME ENCANTA! Aunque tengo problemas de personalidad con él, estoy muy confundida ¬¬ pero me parece que salió ¿bien? En fin, este año me propuse sacar todo lo que tengo de personajes poco explorados y creo que Akamaru está entre ellos :) La situación gira completamente hacia él, aunque no lo parezca en algunos momentos. Espero les guste.

 _Martes, 16 de Febrero de 2016_


End file.
